Nick Mason
Nick Mason is one of the most fascinating creatures in the multiverse. He is NOT a reviewer, but rather an "internet-celebrity" and co-host of the Weekly Planet podcast. He is an unassuming Tony Stark look-alike who drives trams for a living, also is a karate instructor on the side. Some have claimed he is "more awesomer than James." Early on in the podcast, some believed that the show only had one host, with Mason talking to himself through a character that he called James. Some also believe that Nick and Mason are two separate people. There's evidence that suggests Mason is actually James' son from the future, coming back in time to warn of an impending podcastastrophe. Biography "You're a real tram driver now because you're shit at it." -Tommy Dassalo. Early life When and in which dimension Mason was born is unknown, but it is believed that he was born, all that is really known is that it was in the Australian outback. It is also well known that his first words were "Grab Dat Gem". He is the son of Disney CEO Bob Iger. World War One What is known is that Mason first appears in history during World War One, where he is known to have punched a German tank into orbit, leading to the discovery of the Atmosphere when it burned up. He would then go on to found the League of Nations, which would go on to become the United Nations. World War Two When WWII broke out, Mason was historically the first Australian to be recruited into the army. During the war, he would meet James and commit many acts of indescribable bravery including rescuing all the prisoners of a concentration camp before ripping it out of the ground and throwing it into the sun and punching off Hitler's head, which would earn him the nickname Chip Danger Cock. It is also believed to be around this time that Nick began to obsess over miniguns, after seeing his beloved Lüt Crate ripped apart by a stationary machine gun manned by none other than Jason Statham, who has since been referred to as "a bloody dickhead" by Nick. Offspring On the 7th of January 1971, Mason became the father of a son, who he named Jeremy Renner. The child would grow up to be an actor, playing 'Not-Jason Bourne' 'Not-Tom Cruise' and 'The worsts Avenger'. Even though his mother is unknown, he is a trusted member of the Iger family and Mason is very proud of his success. Snyder and Goyer Not all would be well however, as during his travels across the Universe Mason would meet Zack Snyder and David Goyer, which would accidentally set in motion a series of events that would lead to the creation of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Mason's indirect involvement in these events would haunt him for the rest of his life. The Weekly Planet James and Mason met in their teens at a religious summer camp. Mason met James's older brother first but realized he was lame, so he hung out with the goat man instead. From the moment they met, they knew they were going to start a podcast together, but the technology didn't exist. Eventually, they invented the Internet, but had to wait twenty years for it to reach the level of technological advancement required for it to host the podcast. Since then, Mason has been a full-fledged internet celebrity. In May 2016 Nick Mason received another Lüt Crate, which he fell in love with instantly. He has not taken off the Vikings Horn which he received in the Lüt Crate since that day. Planet broadcasting Recently James and Mason have started up Planet Broadcasting, an Australian podcast network featuring the best Australian podcast from around the world (mostly found in Australia) Trivia * Mason was the only living person to know James's full name. * He once punched Sylvester Stallone in a nightclub. ** Unfortunately for James, Stallone survived, but not without severe internal bleeding. * At age five, Mason killed Batman's parents. * At age seven, Mason punched Galactus in the dick, thus saving earth from annihilation. * Nick has played the Letters theme song from his phone perfectly 3 times in a row. * Has never mispronounced the word "anti-microbial". That we know about. * His weapon of choice is half a brick. Not that he needs weapons, he can just kill you with his bare hands. * When he's not recording podcasts or driving a tram, he wears a gold plated tuxedo and fights crime. * His snapchat name is "nickmasooooo" * He thinks dinosaurs aren't real and are created by the government at area 51. * He is married to content. * In his free time, he likes to put on an engineers hat and overalls, and he invites people around and makes eye contact with them as they watch his model train set. (James has never been invited) * He is not, and will never be, all in. * A little-known fact about Nick is that he was once Scarlett Johansson's boyfriend. * His favorite food is a reuben without sauerkraut. * His favorite movie is definitely Danny Boyle's Sunshine (according to James) Catchphrases "Grab Dat Gem!" "Hey, Imma Saya My Catchphrase!" (Said with a fake Italian accent mostly on other people's podcasts) "Oooooh noooooo" Notable Quotes "It's not cool, it's bad! This movie's BAD!!" (In reference to the movie 'Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice') "That's fine..., fine. You're wrong, but it's fine. It's COOL..., but it's wrong, but it's fine.", "If you thought movie meshed well you're wrong, but it's cool, but you're fine....., jeez." (In reference to fans of the movie 'Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice') "You can't kick me out of every movie theatre BOO!" (Said as a comedic example of his habit of booing film makers and stars at review screenings) “I don’t like Yu-Go-Oh, I love Yu-Gi-Oh. “ (Correcting James in describing the only printed material they had at the time on the geekfuel magazine) (He may have said it’s a joke, but that might be a joke too) pitched "Ellooo, it's me, Tooom Ohlland" Appearances On Other Podcasts Beer Eye With Your Mates Guys * Ep 20: Yenda Pale Ale with Talia Cain, Nick Mason & Jonathan Schuster * Ep 33: Murray's Angry Man Pale Ale with Nick Mason, Tom Keele & Adam Knox * Ep 45: Carlton Draught with Karl Chandler, Dilruk Jayasinha & Nick Mason * Ep 50: Melbourne Bitter (SPECIAL LIVE SHOW!) with Rob Caruana, Timothy Clark, Jess Perkins, Tessa Ryan & More! * Ep 90: Mornington Peninsula Hop Culture Session IPA with Lisa Dib, Blake Freeman & Nick Mason * Ep 109: Capital Brewing Co. Coast Ale with Rose Bishop, Claire Hagan & Nick Mason Book Cheat * 1 - The Picture of Dorian Gray (with Nick Mason and Mr Sunday Movies) Confessions of the Idiots * Episode Eleven: Nick Mason & Bart Freebairn. Do Go On * 30 - Marvel Universe with first ever guest host NICK MASON! * 48 - Elvis Presley with special guest NICK MASON * 57 - Superman with SPECIAL GUEST NICK MASON * 79 - Loch Ness Monster (with Nick Mason) * 98 - The Mothman with guest NICK MASON * 138 - Marvel Characters Special with guest NICK MASON * 157 - Batman (with NICK MASON) Don't You Know Who I Am? * 60 - Nick Mason, Greg Larsen, Laura Dunemann and Ben Russell * 73 - "Mr Sunday Movies" James Clement, Nick Mason, Alasdair Trembley-Birchall, and Andy Matthews * 86 - 2017 BEST OF 5 -1 Dragon Friends * Special: He Just Really Likes Wearing Shoes with Nick Mason (Part 1) * Special: Mr Pancakes, We’re Teaming Up! With Nick Mason (Part 2) Filthy Casuals * Episode 30: Captain America Civil War, NX, Rogue One with Nick Mason * Episode 67: The Filthy Planet with Nick Mason and Mr Sunday Movies FOFOP * 273 - The Weekly Planet I Love Green Guide Letters * Ep 216 : Tommy Dassalo & Nick Mason love the 21/04/16 Letters * Ep 231 : Luke McGregor & Nick Mason love the 11/08/16 Letters * Ep 247 : LIVE & LATE Dilruk Jayasinha, Bart Freebairn & Gordon Southern love the 09/02/17 Letters * Ep 261 : Mr Sunday Movies & Nick Mason Love The 29/06/17 Letters Is This The Podcast? * 95 - Serial Litigation with Nick Mason It's A Duck Blur: A DuckTales Podcast * 21. Maid of the Myth (with Nick Mason) * 36. Catch as Cash Can: A Drain on the Economy (with Nick Mason) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (with Nick Mason & Nellie White) * The Transformers S02E18 City Of Steel (with Nick Mason) * 88. Yuppie Ducks (with Nick Mason) * 100. The Golden Goose Part 2 (with Nick Mason!) Plumbing the Death Star * Why is Batman in JLA? (Feat. Nick Mason) * Does Wonka Know How to Run a Business? (Feat. The Weekly Planet) * How Radioactive is Spiderman? (Feat. The Weekly Planet) Pop Quiz Hot Shot * 17- SUPERHERO SPECIAL with Nick Mason & Simon Keck Prime Mates * 6 - Dunston Checks in (with Nick Mason) * 24- Batman Ninja (with Nick Mason) Scamapalooza * 10 - Now You Seem Mean with Nick Mason * 35 - Now You Seem Mean 2 with Nick Mason Serious Issues * Episode 32: Serious Planet (with Nick Mason) * Episode 45.MA: Number Ones (with Nick Mason) Steele Wars * Ep 059 : Nick Mason - The host of ComicBookMovie.com's Weekly Planet podcast sets us straight on Star Wars * Ep 072 : The Force Awakens LIVE 2:30am Reaction Podcast with The Comedy Film Nerds Podcast * Ep 084 : LIVE! Nick Mason & Dilruk Jayasinha - Live at The Melbourne International Comedy Festival * Ep 086 : Rogue One teaser reaction - With NICK MASON of The Weekly Planet * Ep 115 : What did our guests want out of The Force Awakens : Take a look back at what we wanted out of The Force Awakens * Live Call In Show - Ep 17 : Nick Mason - Listener 2017 predictions plus Admiral Raddus (& Stephen Stanton) call in to talk Rogue One * Ep 120 : PART 3 Listeners pick the best of Steele Wars : Eric Strothers interviews Steele Wars listeners about their highlight moments * Ep 132 : LIVE! Nick Mason, "George Lucas" & Jonathan Schuster - At the Melbourne International Comedy Festival * Ep 156 : The Last Jedi LIVE Comedy Late Night Reaction Show * Live Call In Show – Ep 49 : Nick Mason Of The Weekly Planet & The 2017 Listener Predictions Reviewed The Little Dum Dum Club * 326 - Nick Mason & Harley Breen * 381 - Dave Thornton & Nick Mason Two In The Think Tank * 77 - "HORRIBLENESS OF SPACE" with NICK MASON * 96 - "WILD WILD WET" (with NICK MASON) Webby Vs. Nostalgia * Episode 14 - Nick Mason External Links * Nick Mason on Twitter * Nick Mason on Facebook * Nick Mason on Instagram Category:Host Category:Real-Life People Category:Dickhead